


Extreme Makeover: Womb Edition

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [35]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a baby to prepare for.<br/>Wasabi might be a tad nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Makeover: Womb Edition

“You don’t have to worry too much,” Honey insists, but Wasabi shakes his head:  
“I’d like to see you deal with that,” he replies with slightly more panic than entirely warranted, “You don’t know what it’s like!”  
“Darling, when you have a parasite playing Extreme Makeover: Womb Edition with your innards, you can talk about not knowing what it’s like,” Honey sighs, more fond than annoyed, “Until then, you need to stop fussing. We’ll be fine.”  
“I know,” Wasabi says—it’s a struggle, Honey can tell, and his fingers don’t relax completely until she takes the pajamas out of his hand— “I just want to make sure they’re as safe as possible!”  
“I know,” Honey replies, a little more strained than the first ten time they had this conversation, “And you’re doing a wonderful job of baby-proofing the house but I still think padding the onesies is a bit much.”

  
Wasabi sends her a pleading, worried look, and Honey takes his hands in hers with a soothing smile—she still makes a note to borrow Baymax from Tadashi as soon as possible though. She’s going to need him for at least the next ten years.


End file.
